Cath
by burningmarigolds
Summary: Even when she wasn’t, she was his. Even when he refused, she still fit. Years later, he finally realizes this truth, just as she propels herself into the arms of another. Some things you cannot change. He is praying that this is not one of them.
1. Prologue

**-Cath-**

.

. 

Prologue:

.

.

Sakura sat on the barstool, the base of her palms creating a resting place for her chin, as she waited for her next round. Between the blaring music, and the consistent stream of blabbering from her best friend, Sakura was sure she should have refused Ino's invitation to join her at one of Konoha's most popular bars. In all honesty she was having about as much fun as she would have if she'd stayed home to finish the stack of medical reports due on the Hokage's desk at eight o'clock the next morning.

Still though, the alcohol provided her some respite from her daily life. Her senses were all pleasantly numb, a feeling rarely allowed in her profession, and she reveled in the freedom of living outside of the distress in her own head. Even if only for the moment.

Because she was pretty sure it would only last for a moment.

The sound of a glass shattering a few feet away from her, dragged her out of her thoughts, and back into the bar.

"I mean really," Ino whined. "Am I wrong? Sakura?"

Sakura snapped to attention.

"Uh… yeah. He's a total idiot." She offered a smile.

Ino's eyes narrowed.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about." Sakura tried her best to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry Ino," she said at last. "It's just that… I'm so tired."

"I know, I know," Ino relented, stirring her martini. "And I'm sorry I keep dragging you out here every time Genma and I have a fight. I just don't have anyone to really talk to, you know?"

Sakura nodded and put on a sympathetic face.

"I'm always here, Ino. Here, let me buy your next drink."

And so she did, and the two girls sat there until everything was hilarious, and the world grew blurry. Until they could barely hear the music, and every guy in the place had tried them for an easy night. Until Sakura forgot all the things that plagued her. All her secrets, all her pain. All the things that made sticking a kunai through her heart, look a whole lot better than living her daily life.

All the things that made her cry at night.

Finally, Ino stumbled off her stool and slurred a messy goodbye to Sakura.

"I'll see you…. Mmmm, tomorrow, b-babycakes. Love you."

Sakura let her head sink onto the cool bar in front of her.

"Hey," she slurred to the bartender. "One more… please."

The man looked at her, concerned.

"Miss, are you sure you should-" he began.

Sakura snapped her head up, ferocity in her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me-" she cut herself off abruptly, and hung her head. "You're right," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

And with that she gave the man a generous tip, and shuffled out the door, her purse clutched tight in her hands, and her slinky black heels, clicking awkwardly and uneven in her drunken state.

Outside the warm summer breeze greeted her, as she stepped into the dark night, and leaned against the red brick of the bar, digging around in her purse for a cigarette. She fumbled with the lighter for just a second, before it ignited the white tip, and the familiar smell of tobacco pleasantly filled her senses, smoke leaking from her lips.

God, how she was tired.

And she missed Naruto.

Said ninja, had been out of town for two months now, with Shikamaru and Lee, following up on a Sasuke lead that had come from Suna.

She snorted. Like _that_ guy was ever coming back.

She'd begged Naruto not to go, insisting that there was no truth in it, no point in going at all, no matter how credible the source was, because goddammit Naruto, the guy was just a _fucking prick_. He didn't need to come back, he certainly didn't _want_ to come back, and who needed him anyways? He was just… just nobody.

Sakura looked up at they sky, to stall the tear that was threatening to fall. Her emotions betrayed her every time. She didn't need this right now.

Sakura's life was a hot mess.

Adding stupid thoughts about certain, unwanted, and more importantly, unloved, individuals, that had up and abandoned his friends, family, and country was not productive in the least and she refused to allow herself to think anymore on the subject.

"You're friend still around?" asked a gruff voice a little ways off.

Sakura took another long drag before blowing it out, and shaking her head no.

"You're quiet," he said after a pause.

"Nothing to talk about," she responded.

And as she said it, she looked up at the sky one last time, a silent prayer for Naruto, before turning her head to take in her company.

He had his hands dug in his pockets, casually leaning his weight on his right side, poised to move in a way only a trained ANBU member could be. He looked a bit different tonight, his usual scarf missing, allowing his hair to blow in the breeze. Still though, no matter what else changed, the customary straw was still set firmly between his lips.

"So," he said. "Your place or mine?"

Sakura threw down the last of her cigarette and stamped it out with the toe of her black stiletto, her black mini hiking up with the motion.

"Yours," she replied, a half smile on her face. "Race you."

And with that Sakura and Genma took off into the night, leaving no trace of their presence behind them.

Yeah.

A hot fucking mess.

-

AN:: So there it is. The prologue! Woooo! I've been trying to get this down for a while. And this is my first fanfic, so I'm hoping you guys will review and let me know what you think. The style of this isn't really my normal writing voice, I work a lot better with personal narrative, but my teachers have been pushing me out of my comfort zone, so don't judge too harshly! I promise, it will get much, much better as the story goes along. But anyway, thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible. PS I'm sorry if the spaces are funny. I'm still working on how to properly upload and edit. If you know how, you're tips would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**-Cath-**

****

.

**.  
**

****

Chapter 1:

.

.

There's this _girl_ in the **mirror**,

I wonder who she is.

Sometimes I **think** I know her,

**Sometimes I _wish_ I did.**

****

.

**.  
**

Sakura awoke abruptly from her sleep and squinted at the sunlight pouring into the room. She cringed for a moment, trying to allow her eyes to adjust, but it didn't make much difference, because she had already realized that she was definitely _not_ in her room. The mattress was too firm, the headboard was a deep mahogany, and the whole place smelled like the forest. Funny how she'd been here a hundred times before and yet this place was so unfamiliar.

Usually during her bouts with Genma, it was late at night, many times she was intoxicated, and even during those moments she wasn't, they never wasted anytime when they arrived. It was always dark, neither of them bothered with the lights, and once they were finished, Sakura would gather up her things and leave before daybreak. Desperate to get away before the sun could creep in and betray her body to Genma.

She had never let him see her. Somehow she'd fixed it in her mind that if Genma were to see her body, really look at her flesh, then it was somehow an unforgivable sin. Besides, it was too… close. Too intimate. Perhaps if he saw all the things she hid underneath her clothes, he could all the things she hid beneath her skin. All the things she hid inside her soul.

With all the stealth of the talented ninja she was, Sakura carefully placed a foot down on the creaky hardwood floor, and tiptoed across to reach the pile of clothes she had so carelessly threw across the floor last night. Genma stirred and Sakura stopped moving immediately holding her foot in midair, pausing the step she had been about to take. After a few seconds his breathing returned to normal and she quickly collected the rest of her things, before disappearing out the window.

Once she was among the trees she quickly dressed and headed back to her house. Running a brush through her hair, she glanced at the clock to check the time. Crap. She was due for a meeting with the Hokage in twenty minutes. Needless to say she did not even begin the work she was supposed to have finished by the time the next twelve hundred seconds struck eight. Sticking a bagel between her teeth and grabbing a thermos full of orange juice, she hauled up the enormous pile of papers, and headed of toward the Hokage Tower.

She was screwed, anyway.

At least she'd have orange juice.

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Tsunade was not pleased. She closed her eyes tightly, her foot tapping incessantly on the hard wooden floors beneath her. Every ninja in the room quickly excused, themselves, including Shizune, who muttered something offhand about the coffee maker being a fire hazard.

Sakura however, took it all in stride.

"You didn't even touch it! Not a word! Sakura I _needed_ this dissertation for the upcoming council meeting. This could be the most incredible breakthrough medicine has ever seen." Tsunade began to pace the room, anxiety written all over her usually confident face.

"Look," Sakura said. "It's not too late. We have a whole month before we have to present this, and besides, you know I still have to do a bit more research. Hands on research I mean."

Tsunade glared at her most prized student. As much she knew Sakura was trying to save her own ass, she also knew that the girl was right. With a medicine breakthrough this big, they had to make sure everything was perfect.

"Clever girl," Tsunade said, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "Fine," she said. "I'm sending you on a mission today. Shouldn't take long, you should be back by tomorrow morning. Check around the small villages on our outskirts and find wounded ninja. Test the technique on them. I warn you though, be careful. You can't harm anyone."

Sakura gave a cocky smile. "Come on, shishou. I'm not one to make mistakes." Sakura stood up and began walking towards the door.

Seeing the conceited grin, Tsunade took her chance to ruin it for her. "One condition though, missy, since research and writing seems to be where you're lacking."

Sakura paused.

"Neji Hyuuga is going with you."

"WHAT!"

* * *

It wasn't that Neji was a bad guy, per say, he and Sakura just didn't talk much. But as weird as it would be, Tsunade was right in choosing him. His ability of the Byakugan would come on handy with this project. But why couldn't she have picked _Hinata_? That would have been ten times as comfortable, but this was her punishment for not completing her task in time. She was going to kill Ino for dragging her out last night! That girl was going to-

Sakura cut her thoughts off abruptly, suddenly remembering what she herself was doing to Ino. The guilt washed over like a wave, dense, heavy, an impossible to ignore. Sakura felt her heart jump in her chest at the feeling, and she paused a moment, and sat on a nearby bench.

In some ways it seemed so weird that she could almost forget what she was doing, and in other ways she could see it happening no other way but that. Sex with Genma had become a sort of release for her. In more ways than one. He certainly was more than admirable in bed, bring Sakura to multiple orgasms a night, filling her with a hot wetness that only he seemed to supply, and she almost reveled in the sin. It was a forbidden act, one that allowed her an escape route from everything else that plagued her.

It was a freedom she was addicted to.

On the other hand, it kept her up in the late hours, made her nervous and uncomfortable around Ino, made her head want to explode. She did not want to be a bad person. She simply sought solace. And while it lasted during the moment, as soon as it was over, she felt even lower than before. What she needed was to end it.

She could do that right?

She could stop.

She could stride right up to him and tell him to never come looking for her again.

It would be almost… easy.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san," a smooth, rich voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up in the pale eyes of Neji Hyuuga himself. "I'm sorry; did I interrupt your thinking? I apologize. I simply wanted to confirm that I was to be the one to accompany you on your mission."

Sakura sat there in silence for a long minute.

"Sakura-san?" Neji finally asked.

"Um, of course! Yes, uh, Tsunade did assign us to go together. I was headed toward my house- just to ah, grab a few things." Sakura felt like a fool for sounding so incompetent while Neji sat there calmly watching her resemble the nearest bimbo. Some kunoichi she was.

"Of course," Neji responded. Shall I meet you at the gates? Say four o'clock?"

"Yes!" Sakura blurted out. "I mean, uh, right. Four o'clock is perfect. I'll meet you then." She tried for a small smile, but only succeeded in showing teeth, as she quickly got up and bounded down the path towards her house.

Neji watched her leave and smiled to himself as he turned and headed towards his own home.

* * *

Sakura could have slapped herself for being so stupid. Something about how he'd snuck up on her had made her feel so disconcerted. It wouldn't happen again though. That little throwback to the old Sakura would _never_ happen again. Fuck that.

She glanced in the mirror as she walked past to get a jacket.

That little girl left a long time ago.

She smiled cynically.

Yeah, that little girl was now a complete mess, barely making it through each day, losing her very grip, and to top it off sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend with no shame at all. She shook her head hard almost as if the thoughts would simply fall out of her.

She turned too quickly out of her closet and stumbled face first onto the rug in front of her.

But she didn't get up.

She laid there and cried.

-

Author's Note:: So according to my traffic button, I'm getting a lot of views and visitors to this story, and my profile as well. Feel free to drop a message or review! They're always welcome. So how was this chapter? I'll update as soon as I can, I'll need a few days though. This chapter was more that halfway through already. And I start up college again next week. Still though, I'll try really hard. Hope you enjoyed this! It's only gonna get better. Peace! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**-Cath-**

****

.

.

Chapter 2

.

**.  
**

You wake to **suffer** through the day

Trade a dream for the pay

Well here's the _fact_, I hope it sticks

You're just alive out of habit

.

.

"Umm…Neji-san?" Sakura said, cocking her eyebrow up at the brown haired boy.

Neji turned his head to look at her.

Sakura steadied her hands and pressed them down harder on the wounded ninja named Kei. He cringed at her administrations and Sakura tried not to grimace. It shouldn't be taking this long.

"How can I help, Sakura-san?" Neji asked, his voice smooth and fluid against the harsh current of the air around them.

"Could you look at his chakra system? Can you try and find the tract the medicine is traveling? I can't seem to-"

"No problem," he said cutting off her request. "I want to help."

Sakura blinked.

"Right," she responded, unsure of what to make of his enthusiasm. "When you can see the medicine, please let me know where it is. Then I can try and push it through to his heart."

Neji nodded and closed his eyes tight for a moment before opening them again to reveal his Bakugan. The veins around his eyes swelled up as the power that made his clan legendary started to examine the ninja. After a moment or so, he looked up at Sakura.

"The medicine is about halfway up his thigh. It seems both injections are in that area."

Fuck.

It took everything Sakura had to keep her face straight so that her patient did not realize what was wrong. The medicine should have been on a path to his heart via his chakra tract and it was by his _knee_? She had given the injection in his arm.

This was the main problem with this new medical jutsu that she and Tsunade had been experimenting with. The idea was to create a medicine that would be self healing. Not forever of course, but one that could help with smaller wounds. It would travel all throughout the chakra system for weeks at a time depending on the dose, and as the ninja acquired wounds, it would be powerful enough to speed up the body's natural healing process. A small cut would be repaired in minutes. A deeper gash within the hour. Ninja would be able to fight longer and fight harder. It would be a breakthrough that would push their entire ninja system in a new direction.

Now if only she could get it to work.

The main problem was that the medicine needed to flow freely in and out of the heart, yet it tended to stay where the chakra ran thicker - around the legs. Not only was this entirely ineffective, but when the medicine clumped together like that it could be extremely painful.

Sakura moved her hands to the Kei's leg and pushed down.

"Please," she said giving him her best smile. "Bear with me for just a moment more. I've almost got it."

The ninja beneath her acute attentions flushed just the faintest red for a second before nodding bravely.

Neji almost smiled to himself. It was very hard to disagree with Sakura when she looked at you like that. Especially if you so happened to possess a penis.

Sakura took a deep breath and honed in on the power in her hands. She closed her eyes hard, feeling for the bundle of medicine tangled up in the Kei's legs. For a moment the medicine refused to follow her direction, and she could feel Kei's muscles tense in pain.

Eyes still closed she called out in a soft voice, "Please, Kei-san. Just a moment longer. Stay with me."

Neji found himself watching intently, as Kei's face changed from pained to completely relieved. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled again. Kei managed to stumble out his thanks, and Sakura received them gracefully, before going on to explain what she had just done.

Neji couldn't hear her though.

She lost him at the smile.

* * *

Neji and Sakura had maintained a comfortable silence for most of their journey back, and although on the outside Sakura looked fine, on the inside she was dreading her return. When she was outside the village, she was occupied. She helped people, she killed people, and she did her job well. She imagined her report card for life looking something like this:

Ninja: A+

Sakura Haruno: F

She did not want to see any of her friends right now, not Ino, not Genma (was he even considered a friend?) she did not even want to have her usual Thursday lunch date with Lee. The only thing she could think of was going home, taking a long shower, and burying herself in the warm, soft blankets that lay on her bed, awaiting her company. Fuck everything else. She would worry about it tomorrow.

On the other hand though, all she seemed to be doing was running away and hiding. Trying to lose herself in anything, desperate to escape her own head. That couldn't be good. Maybe she should consider professional help. For a split second she imagined sitting in an office with Tsunade, lying on a leather sofa, and confessing her life story.

She giggled at the thought.

"Sakura-san?" Neji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Sakura said, realizing where she was. "I was just… daydreaming."

"I see," Neji responded. For a moment it was silent.

"I was very… impressed by your skill today." Neji finally said. "You seemed so calm, even though the medicine was complicated."

"Oh. Well thank you," Sakura managed to stutter out. "It wasn't that hard. Standard stuff."

"Still though, you did very well."

Sakura bit her lip. What in the world was going on?

Just as she began to debate ideas back and forth in her head they approached the gates of Konoha.

_Finally._

Things were getting pretty weird back there.

As they acknowledged the ANBU standing guard, Neji turned to Sakura again.

"Perhaps if you are not busy later this weekend, you could explain more of this new jutsu you and Tsunade have invented."

Whaaaaaaaaaa?

Sakura blanched.

"I'll also invite Hinata. I feel that with our ability of the Byakugan we could be of significant service to you."

Sakura started breathing again.

"Right, of course! That would be excellent! Can't wait! We'll figure out a time-"

"SAKURA-SAMA!"

Sakura turned around quickly to find one of the younger nurses from the hospital bolting towards her. The girl skidded to a stop just a foot away from Sakura and tried to catch her breath.

"Sakura-sama! I'm so glad you've returned. Naruto-san is back! He was badly injured when he came in, but he is doing much better under the attention of Hokage-sama. But he wishes to see you immediately!"

Sakura's heart soared. He was _back_.

"I'm sorry Neji, I have to go. But we'll schedule a time later okay!"

Neji opened his mouth to respond but she had already taken off after the young nurse.

He smirked and began walking off in the direction of his favorite tea shop.

Perhaps Nara would be up for a game of chess.

* * *

Up on the fourteenth floor of the hospital Sakura ran down the hallway as fast as she could muttering 'excuse me's' and 'sorry's' along the way. Oddly enough though, most people were getting out of her way before she'd even get the chance to say it. She glanced around. Come to think of it, was it just her, or was everybody staring at her. Hard. In fact the loud murmur of conversation had dwindled a whole lot about a minute after she left the elevator.

Was something wrong? Maybe the young nurse had it wrong and something _was_ wrong with Naruto. Oh god, was it serious?

Finally she made it to his room and burst in, running to the hospital bed. Covered in bandages, but still smirking, Naruto looked at her and held his arms out.

She dove into his arms.

"Naruto!"

She could feel him wrap his arms around her tightly, and she was surprised to feel a few tears leave her eyes. Two months. He had been gone for two _whole_ months.

Quite frankly, Naruto was the only person that mattered. He made her feel safe and warm, and _alive_, goddammit. She didn't feel like she was losing herself around him, like she was fading away. She didn't feel like she was hanging by her last thread. Like the world was crashing down around her. She felt like she had substance, like she was real. Like she didn't have to fuck Genma to feel like she was breathing.

"Naruto," she murmured again into his chest.

"Heh, I'm sorry I made you worry Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a little squeeze. "I missed you, though."

Sakura pulled back a little, smiling.

"I missed you too." She ran a finger down the bandage on his arm. "Although I wish you'd have been more careful. Hinata is not going to be happy," she teased.

"What? These are nothing!" he said confidently, his blue eyes shining. And all of a sudden his face changed. His smile grew just a bit smaller and his eyes dulled at the edges.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto only looked at her more intensely, as if trying to gauge her reaction.

"What!" she said smiling. "I know you wanna tell me something."

"I did it, Sak," he said.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Did what?"

"I did it for you," he said. "I brought him home."

She only looked at him.

"I brought him _home_." He repeated, gesturing to the bed thirty feet across the room.

There lying on the bed, was a figure covered in bandages just like Naruto. At first, it didn't register. And then Sakura went into denial. But there was no mistaking that dark hair. Even in an injured, unconscious state his handsome features were unparalleled, and despite it all, he seemed almost arrogant in his slumber.

There, thirty feet away from her, lay Sasuke Uchiha.

What the fuck.

.

.

.

Author's Note:: I am SO sorry that it took me like two weeks to put this up. My life was hell for a quick minute and I was trying to get everything situated. Please forgive me! It will not take anywhere near that long for the next chapter to show. I hope you like this one. Things are finally starting to happen. Read and review! They are always appreciated! Thanks again. Peace! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**-Cath-**

**Chapter 3  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Thanks again_ for my misery  
And you run with **fake** friends  
I'm sick of your sad songs and singalongs  
I kind of like it when things are wrong.

.

.

.

.

When Sakura finally opened her eyes, she was deep, deep into the forest that surrounded Konoha. How she had gotten there was a fuzzy memory on the outskirts of her mind, drifting in and out of her current thoughts, wispy like smoke, and just as fleeting.

She remembered Naruto saying some nonsense, about bringing that traitor back. She had almost wanted to laugh at that. No way. No _fucking_ way. But when she had actually seen him, really _seen _him lying there in the hospital, steps away from her, something in her snapped.

She remembered her hold on Naruto tightening enough to make him wince. He asked her what was wrong. _Nothing? Everything? _After all, this had been her wish, right? That he be returned to her, returned to his home, to his family. But why did it all feel so, _wrong._ She dimly recalled shutting her eyes tight, to hide the tears that had begun to build. Her throat closed up, and she barely managed to utter something about having to run an errand, before bolting out of the room.

Everyone was watching. As soon as she stepped into the hallway, everyone stopped what they were doing to look. The silence was deafening. Sakura fought the urge to scream. They had all known. Every single one of them knew what had been awaiting her in that room. She felt like a fool. Like a fucking fool. But then wasn't that fitting, considering the Uchiha was back?

He had always made her the fool.

* * *

"Well," said Naruto, reaching his hands back to tuck them behind his head. "That actually went better than I thought."

When silence continued to fill the room, Naruto spoke again.

"Oh, give it up, Teme," he said. "You've been up since you sensed her chakra down the hall."

Stubbornly, Sasuke continued to keep his eyes closed and his body still. The perfect image of a sleeping boy. Naruto sighed. Why did he make everything so difficult? Reaching over to his nightstand, he grabbed an orange and hurled it at Sasuke. With no effort, Sasuke caught it easily with one hand. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Don't test me," he said, in a low voice, his black eyes becoming darker.

If it were anyone else, they would have been afraid. Naruto brushed it off like a piece of ramen stuck to his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded casually. "So how's your ass since I beat it?"

"How's your face since I broke it?"

Naruto reached up and felt the edge of his jaw where Sasuke had nearly torn it off.

"Not too bad, now that you mention it. Granny-sama stitched me up very nicely," he said grinning. "So, got any big plans? Training session? Date night? Big welcome back speech?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Despite it all, it was somewhat reassuring to know that Naruto had not changed. His pride would never permit him to admit it aloud though.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled. What about Sakura? Gorgeous, huh? And different, ne?"

He had seen her when she walked in. She was dirty and sweaty, and her hair had hung in her face. She sported ninja attire; tight tank, short skirt, nin sandals; and her mission scroll still hung from her waist. Her body had also grown in the time he'd been away, and he could see new scars, a declaration of hard work. Still though, it wasn't anything he hadn't expected. But her eyes. They had been glowing at the sight of Naruto, but the shadows behind them could not be mistaken. Like ghosts creeping behind her smile.

He lay back onto the pillow behind him.

"Hn."

* * *

Two weeks later, Sakura was wandering around the market place, shopping for groceries. It had never been more awkward. It had been two weeks since Sasuke's return, and everyone had been talking about it. About Sakura's run from the hospital, her mental stability, about whether or not this would affect her job. Frankly, Sakura was sick of it. But if she hid out in her apartment, that would only give people more of a reason to talk, and they were going to talk, she would give them something to say.

Strolling down the dirt path, she thought about dinner with Naruto last night. He seemed concerned about her welfare, and she understood why, but she had steadily refused to allow him to even remotely bring up Sasuke. He picked up on it pretty fast, and instead allowed her to talk about idle things. A new haircut, Lee's latest love stunt, the possibility of new paint in the living room.

Sakura sighed as she made her way to the fruits and vegetable stand. She didn't hate Naruto for bringing him back. How could she? Naruto was everything to her. No matter how stupid a decision she thought this was. They didn't need him, and he certainly didn't want to be here. Well enough, should have been left alone. Now that he was back, it felt like all those demons she buried were coming back to haunt her.

Just as she reached down to pick up a pear, she felt a sudden surge rush down her spine and she looked up to try and locate the presence. The onyx eyes caught hers immediately. For a long moment Sakura stood staring at Sasuke from across the street. He had a crunch under one arm, and a paper bag in the other, as if he had been doing the same as she. The wind howled down the marketplace, and the sound of children playing and people moving still continued, but Sakura could not hear any of it. There was nothing but Sasuke's eyes poring into her own, steely and stubborn, refusing to turn away. But as soon as he took the first step towards her, the spell was broken. The sounds of the marketplace came rushing back to her like a blast from a speaker, and before she allowed herself to think on it a second more, she turned and fled.

As for Sauske, he watched her disappear into the crowds before turning back to the vendor. The small man smiled toothily, and offered him a single rose.

"For your lady friend?"

Sasuke's lips tightened.

"No, thank you."

* * *

Sakura ran and ran and ran.

This was not her day.

As soon as Sasuke had looked at her something inside her snapped. She hadn't seen those eyes for almost seven years, and suddenly there they were again. Still just as dark and foreboding, dangerous to any woman no matter how proud. She couldn't handle it. So she ran.

Her feet knew where they were taking her before she did. She knew she shouldn't go, she knew she told herself she wouldn't anymore. But she _needed_ it. She needed to escape.

Just as the sun began to set, she arrived at her destination, knocking fervently on the door. A few seconds later it opened, and she saw her salvation.

Tears starting to fall, she croaked out, "Genma. Please."

He needed to further invitation.

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her inside, meeting her lips with his own. Her tears were salty, and they made the strands of his hair stick to her face and tickle her nose. She pushed up against him harder, pleading with him to tear her apart in the worst way. Stumbling towards the bedroom, he threw her down upon it, and straddled her. Taking a chance he tilted her chin up to see her face, and she stared back at him with empty eyes.

He let out a silent sigh.

What had he expected?

They were always like that.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I've been sort of AWOL, I know. But I've been busy like a maniac. (college is a lot of work) But I swear I didn't forget about this story! Not at all. Just trying to balance work and school like the majority of America. Blah. But I hope you like this chapter. Some tension is starting to build up between Sasuke and Sakura. ooOo... tensioooon. Ha. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter. You're the BEST. However, I particularly want to thank SweetCrazy-DramaQueen. You're review was amazing and I hope you continue. But I also wanted to address a few things you mentioned. **

**The first is that, I can completely agree with you on the Neji resembling Sasuke thing. Still though, I feel like Neji resembled Sasuke because her also had family trauma/drama. But since facing Naruto in the Chuunin exams, he's been letting go of that. So seven years later, he's moved on, Not to say he's a cheery, happy-go-lucky guy. Not at all. None of my characters are going to really sway from their personalities in the series. But his politeness comes from a being a part of reputable clan, you know? He had to be taught how to behave. The second thing is that I'm glad you like Sakura's personality in this story. I really wanted to push her to make mistakes. To really feel like shit. Because I feel like in reality, that's what would happen if you've been through the things she's had to go through. You'd be sort of be hardened and lose yourself. It's an aspect of her that I've only seen a few do. I hope you keep enjoying my story!**

**Okay, I have talked entirely too much when I should be getting started on the next chapter. Woot woot! Again, I hope this chapter was good! Please, please leave reviews! Peace! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cath**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Feels like you could kiss  
My **imperfections** away  
And I would stand by your side  
Until the sun _turns_ the sky

He was moving inside of her.

Like a storm. Like a hurricane she couldn't stop.

The orgasm built up like a tsunami, ready to crash down on her, hard and heavy.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized ironically, that she compared sex with Genma to a natural disaster.

Oh, it was beautiful and wild, powerful and thrilling, but when the storm was over, was there anything left behind?

Genma pushed in deeper, and Sakura couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her lips. _God_, he was like chocolate, only better. He melted in her mouth and tasted as sweet as sin, and she let her head drop back onto the pillow in bliss.

He let her forget all the worst things. Here between her legs, he rode her so hard it was like he forced all the bad thoughts to simply tumble out of her head, until all that was left was the feel of his steely erection drawing out pleasure like honey from a bee.

She was doing so well this time too. During her entire escapade, she had managed to think entirely about Genma and nothing else. No creeping demons trying to saddle her with pain and guilt. Only ferocious pleasure. Only searing sexual energy. Only Genma.

But as he leaned down to smother her lips with his, all Sakura could see were two onyx eyes boring into hers from across the marketplace.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily as he opened his front door and made his way into his kitchen.

He was frustrated.

If he had had his way, he probably never would have returned here. To this place full of memories…and ghosts. The Uchiha complex hadn't changed much since he'd last been there. More dust, perhaps. But the sound of a young boys laughter still rang through the halls.

If you knew how to listen for them.

In fact, if you knew how listen, you could still hear the gruff voice of his father shouting that he needs quiet, and his mother soothing her husbands irritation with a voice that sounded like sunshine. You could hear the dog barking and the sounds of the servants bustling through the house. And if you turned you nose the right way, you could still catch the smell of freshly washed sheets, drying in the breeze outside.

Sasuke threw his bag full of groceries on the counter.

Fuck this. Fuck all of this.

This house, this village, all the damn people in it.

And for just a second, the image of Sakura staring at him from across the street flashed in his head, and a rush of electricity flew down his spine.

What the fuck had he been thinking?

It had been bad enough that she had happened to be in the marketplace too, but he didn't have to stop and stare; much less try to walk over. What exactly would he have said?

He ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't even be upset. It's not like she owed him anything.

Not a damn thing.

* * *

Naruto was in a very pleasant daze.

He sat in the booth, twirling his chopsticks in the ramen before him, letting the steam rise up and dance along his face, and drift lazily up his nose.

The ramen was delicious.

But that wasn't why he was feeling so blissful.

That fault belonged to the girl sitting on the other side of the table.

Hinata smiled shyly at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um, Naruto-kun? You've been staring."

Naruto looked at her, confused for just a moment, before registering what she had said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. But it's been a while since I've been able to even look at you. "

Hinata turned three different shades of red before she managed to drop her head to try and hide her face. Naruto smiled and took her hands.

Could she be anymore adorable?

Before he could say it aloud though, Hinata asked him a question.

"I haven't seen Sakura for a few days. We were supposed to have lunch last week, but I haven't heard from her at all."

Naruto's mood fell just a little bit.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's just…"

"Adjusting?" Hinata offered.

"Yeah," Naruto said smirking. "But she'll be alright."

"Yeah," he repeated, this time with all the resolve of the best friend he'd sworn to be. "She'll be alright."

* * *

It took a lot more effort to roll over than Sakura originally thought it would.

Like, a lot more.

She and Genma had gone at least three bouts, and now it was well into the night. The moon was out in all her glory, and the night air that came through the window was cool on her naked body.

Genma lay beside her, softly running his fingertips up and down her arms, tracing the tiny blue veins that ran errands to her heart. Perhaps if he whispered all the things he thought about her, they would take his message to directly to the source of her life, and she would not be able to live without him.

The same way he was beginning to feel about her.

Or maybe not.

Perhaps this was just an infatuation.

After all, he barely knew anything about her.

He only knew that from the moment their bodies had come together, everything felt different. His relationship with Ino had started on less than desirable terms. The two had a one night stand, which turned into Ino becoming pregnant. But when they'd lost the baby a little over two months in, Genma could not bring himself to desert her.

But Ino was spoiled, and demanding, and always believed she was right. She nagged about everything, kept no secrets, and seemed to always be making her presence known, whether she was talking continuously, or making her anger clear through the very tactical silent treatment.

But still, there were nights when she completely broke down into tears, and couldn't even stand. And Genma would hold her tight, and kiss her forehead, whispering all the things he knew he didn't mean. And when she asked if he would leave her, when she looked up at him with those big blue eyes, he could not deny her, and so he would lie all over again.

But then Sakura happened.

And that was his way out.

Sakura's body like was secret place that only he could go to. A hideaway buried in smooth skin and soft hair; a fort disguised in long legs and full breasts. She was perfect. And in the bedroom… well, she drove him wild.

Leaning over to the nightstand, he picked up an open pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He offered her one.

She gave him a long sideways glance and slowly shook her head.

"You know I can't stay," she said softly.

"It's late," he argued. "You should stay. I mean, you could."

Rolling over, and sitting up, Sakura felt the floor of the dark room to feel for the little sundress she'd worn here. It was completely wrinkled, and looked more like a smock, with several buttons missing and a tear in the side.

She would have to repair it. It was a gift from Ino.

Genma watched her dress herself silently, and when she stood up in the moonlight, her body was so beautiful, his heart raced so fast, he almost asked her to stay again. But he knew he couldn't. If she knew he was getting attached, she would never come here again. He didn't want that.

So instead, he rolled over so that he wasn't facing her anymore, and said the words he knew she'd much rather hear.

"Lock the door on your way out."

* * *

At 10:00pm Sasuke decided he was going to bed.

At 10:45pm he tried to read a book.

At 11:30pm he had counted 863 sheep.

And at a little past 1:00am he decided to go for a walk.

He wandered aimlessly through the village, all the old places he used to go reaching out to him under the eerie moonlight, mocking him with forgotten memories and lost friends.

God, he couldn't do this anymore.

He did it once. Left this place. He could do it again. Albeit, it'd be just a bit harder this time, with ANBU on his tail, but what was left for him here?

He lifted his head when he felt the presence of someone else's chakra near.

It was all too familiar. He knew who it was, before she reached him.

* * *

Sakura took her time walking home. She felt bad for rejecting Genma's invitation, but what else was she supposed to do? They weren't supposed to be together at all, and if they started blurring the lines of their…'relationship' Sakura knew that it would mess everything up.

She liked Genma well enough, but if things became too personal he wouldn't be able to service her the way she needed. She felt guilty immediately at the thought. Service her? That sounded horrible. But that's what it was, right? She only fucked Genma so she could sleep at night. So she could stop feeling terrible for just a little while. And she knew it wasn't fair to him, to keep using him like this, but… she was afraid of what would happen if she truly cut him off.

She just needed him to stick around just a little while longer. Just until she was… better. Dimly, she wondered at herself, if she needed to get better, what was wrong in the first place?

Sakura was distracted enough that she didn't realize Sasuke was there until he was, well, _right there_.

Sakura stopped abruptly. Of all fucking nights. Really?

For a moment the two simply stood, staring at each other, with the same intensity they had earlier that day. Sakura took him in with her eyes. Too handsome for his own good, and too arrogant for the nerves of everyone around him, Sasuke had changed very little appearance wise. He was taller, his body leaner, and more defined, and his face almost chiseled.

Psh. This loser.

Or so she tried to tell herself.

Sasuke was sizing her up in the same way, but was coming to different conclusions. Her dress was torn in several places, and there were enough buttons missing he was wondering why her breasts hadn't spilled over the top of her dress yet. Even she herself looked a little rough, like she'd brushed her hair down too fast, and her face looked permanently flushed a dark shade of red.

Curiousity got the better of him.

But just as he was about to ask her if she had been fighting, Sakura strode right up to him until she merely inches away. Looking up into his face, (had she always been this short?) she glared hard.

"I'm not having another staring contest. And I'm not running away from you anymore."

She said it so defiantly and with so much anger, she practically shook, and Sasuke swore he could hear her heart beat louder as the words left her mouth. This was not anything like the Sakura he'd left behind. Her face was grim and set, and if looks could kill, he was sure those green eyes of hers would have already destroyed him. Her nose was flaring out, and her teeth were clenched so hard, it made her cheeks look sallow.

But he knew better. There were still just as round and as full as the last time he'd seen her. And her nose would go right back to being the tiny little button that it was. When she finally relaxed her fists, her hands would be just as small and delicate as they always had been. Because even through this fury of hers, she was still Sakura. Older, stronger, maybe even a little damaged, but still Sakura.

And it was because of that alone, that he didn't turn around and walk away.

Keeping his face even with hers, he looked dead in her eyes, and agreed with her.

"Okay," he said, simply.

Sakura's face softened by a mere centimeter before she responded.

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

**Authors Note:: Hey, guys! So this was a really long time coming, and I hope no one hates me. :( It's been busy around these parts, but I hope you like the update! Midterms were trying to murder me, and I was studying for my life. But now, it SPRING BREAK!! Woot woot! So, I shall be updating as much as humanly possible. :) But about this chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little on the boring side, but there were a couple things I wanted to set up before all the plot bombs start going off. And don't worry, I didn't forget about Neji! He'll be here next chapter. But hope you liked this one! Please, review! And be on the lookout for the chapter. It's gonna be goooooooooooooooood. Peace! :)**


End file.
